


Take Care of Me

by ddelusionall



Category: JYJ (Band)
Genre: Band Fic, Drabble, M/M, Sick Character, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-20
Updated: 2011-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23929558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Junsu is sick. Yoochun takes care of him.
Relationships: Kim Junsu (JYJ)/Park Yoochun





	Take Care of Me

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](https://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

"Su?"

Junsu sneezed. "Go away. M'sick."

Yoochun chuckled. "I know you're sick. Here. Sit up."

Junsu struggled as Yoochun pulled him up by his arms. He put pillows behind Junsu until he was propped up. Junsu moaned at the ache in his body.

"Chunnie. I want to sleep."

"I know. But you need to eat." Yoochun sat cross-legged next to Junsu. He took a bowl off the tray. "Do you want me to spoon-feed you?"

"You sucha bitch. Imma sleep."

Yoochun chuckled. He pressed a kiss to Junsu's heated forehead.

Junsu tried to smack him away. "You're gonna get sick, Chunnie."

"I'm a tough guy. I won't get sick. And it's your own fault for pushing yourself too much and not taking care of yourself."

Yoochun dipped the spoon in the warm broth and held it against Junsu's lips. Junsu sighed, but took the offering. After a couple more spoonfuls, he made an irritated noise and snatched the spoon himself.

Yoochun chuckled. He opened a bottle of cold medicine that would help Junsu sleep.

"I ... Yoochun, I have a--"

"You have nothing. I called and told them you were sick. And they rescheduled your radio program for next Monday. You need to get better."

Junsu smiled weakly. "You're so good to me."

"And you're such a bitch to me."

"Hey! You can't make fun of the sick man. I can't defend myself."

"And you're too weak to stop my advances," Yoochun whispered and pressed his lips to Junsu's cheek.

Junsu's breath left him in half a whimper.

"You better get well soon or I'm going to have to take matters in my own hands."

Junsu smirked. "You'll take matters in your own ass, you mean."

Yoochun moaned. "Yes, god. Want you in my ass. Fuck, Su. It's not just your health you've been neglecting."

"I know, babe. Sorry."

"Feel better soon, okay? Sleep and get strong so I can tire you out."

Junsu's laugh was cut off with a yawn. Yoochun took the tray away and set it on the dresser. When he turned around, Junsu was already asleep. He leaned over and pressed a kiss to his forehead and then rearranged the blankets and pillows to make Junsu more comfortable.

"I love you, baby," Yoochun whispered in English.

\---ONE WEEK LATER---

"Ooh, I'm a tough guy, I won't get sick."

Yoochun made a face at Junsu and threw a glob of used tissues at him. They fell to the end of the bed, no where near hitting their intended target.

Junsu laughed. He came to the bed and kissed Yoochun's forehead. "Are you hungry?"

"No. Icky."

"Yeah, but you're so cute with your nose all stuffed and your eyes all squinty when you're trying not to sneeze."

Yoochun sneezed into a tissue.

Junsu chuckled. "Sleep, baby. I'll get some food for you later."

Yoochun held onto Junsu's arm. "Do you have time to lay down with me?"

Junsu didn't, but he nodded. "For a little while." He slipped out of his button down shirt and crawled under the covers with Yoochun. Yoochun cuddled up to his chest, sniffling, mouth open. It wasn't sexy at all, but Junsu had never loved Yoochun more.

"I love you, baby," Junsu said in English.

"Fail," Yoochun muttered.

"Yah!" Junsu shouted and pushed Yoochun's shoulder. "You better be glad you're sick."

Yoochun smiled. "You can punish me when I'm feeling better."

Junsu shivered. "Then sleep and feel better soon."

Yoochun kissed his chin (the closest he could reach) and then they readjusted and Junsu decided that nothing was more important than this. No schedule, no show, no appearance would be more important than taking care of his boyfriend. He kissed Yoochun's forehead and let himself relax.


End file.
